Maybe it's ok
by Zanavia13
Summary: Maybe it's ok she died... Then I wouldn't have found you.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

"She's...gone?" Tears welled in my eyes while my breathing became uneven.

"We couldn't tell you through the mail... We thought it would be better in person." My mom whimpered through her tears while my dad held her trying to keep back his own.

"So I come back from Afghanistan with only half my troop and that half have minor injuries and I find out that my girlfriend of two years is dead on the day I was going to propose?!"

"Baby I'm so sorry I wish I could do something but I... I can't..."

"That's not true mom... You can hug me while I cry myself to sleep." I broke down in the living, holding on to my mom while she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

But nothing can help comfort me right now... I can't do anything but cry.

* * *

"Brooke was an amazing girl. If you were having a bad day her smile or her laugh could make everything better. She was motherly, sassy, beautiful, witty... You know what just go in the thesaurus and look up every word for amazing. I love Brooke she will always be my first love and I will never forget her... And since I never gave this to you..." I took the engagement ring I bought her and placed it in her casket.

"Your first piece jewelry in heaven. I love you" I was in tears once again as I sat back down next to my dad.

"You did good son." He patted my shoulder as my mom passed me a tissue.

I only nodded not wanting to talk at the moment.

* * *

The funeral was over and I was home in my apartment. My mom told me to stay with her and my dad but I needed to get used to this. Not having her to hug me when I'm not looking or not waking up with her in my arms and my favorite having her trip and TRY to play it off.

I trudged to our- I mean my bed, got under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

"My first night without you." I turned in my side and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A year later_**

"No... I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything!" I woke up with a sheet of sweat covering my body. I sighed and pulled at my hair.

"These dreams aren't getting better." I grumbled and yanked off my blanket. I glared at the clock showing nine o'clock In the morning.

I snatched my tooth brush and headed to the bathroom. I passed the calendar then walked backwards to look at the date again.

"It's here already?" My heart felt heavy like it did on that day.

I sighed again getting ready for the day full of sympathetic smiles, pats, and lectures of how if you really love someone you should let them go.

"Let's get today over with."

* * *

I slowly approached her stone. There were some flowers there already probably from her parents or mine. They're the main ones who wake up this early.

I knelt down on my knees and out down the orchids (her favorite flower).

"So it's been a year... I've gotten through it but it still hurts. Not seeing your face everyday not having you wake me up because you're bored or because you saw a bug on the wall... I hope you're having fun with God and I still would like to know who shot Tupac."

"I think we would all like to know." I heard the feminine voice ring through the air. I turned around to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a small smile.

"I mean come on the person can't stay hidden for this long." She sat in front of the stone next to Brooke's

"You've got a point my friend. I'm Austin by the way." She shook my head and smiled back.

"I'm Ally Dawson and if you don't mind me asking who did you loose?"

"My girlfriend Brooke." I prepared myself for that sympathetic smile but if never came. Her face was blank and she only nodded her head. (Well that's a first.)

"And who did you loose... If you don't mind me asking." I added the end quickly.

"My fiancée Elliot drunk driving is a mother trucker." She sighed as she traced his name.

"When did he pass?"

"Last year of January."

"Brooke passed away of cancer during January of last year too."

"Well then that's ironic." She half smiled (I mean you can fully smile when talking about the alikeness of two deaths...)

"Well all this talk about death is depressing me... So would you like to go to this candy shop I know of?"

"We just met dude I don't want to end up by Elliot."

"Don't worry I'm not a killer scouts honor!" I saluted her.

"Were even a Boy Scout?"

"No but I was in the military so that must count for something.

* * *

"So you com back with only half your troop and a non-living girlfriend?" She stopped walking and held a shocked expression on her face.

"Not as bad as going to your parents house for a week because your mom was sick and your dad needed help taking care of her then coming back to find out your fiancée was in a car accident with a drunk driver." I refereed to her story.

"Well I guess we both come back to unlucky things... Don't we?" She sighed but then her eyes lit up once she saw the shop.

"I love this place!" She squealed and dragged me inside.

"Welcome to Candy Mania!" This elderly lady smiled as we walked in.

Ally said a quick thank you then ran to the back. I nodded towards the lady then followed after her.

"Gummy bears!"

"So I'm guessing that's your favorite candy?"

"Yes! And don't judge me because I act like a giant while eating them."

"I judge you since you think you're a giant... No offense but you're as tall as a sixth grader." I mean she only came to my armpit! (I known that sounds weird.)

"Leave my height alone you bully!" She threw a gummy bear at my face and glared at me.

"Sorry but it's cute for you." I froze realizing what I said.

"I know I'm cute." She flipped her hair.

I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now let's get high off of gummy bears and worms." I laughed at her remark and grabbed two bags handing her one.

* * *

"I still can't believe you paid for my candy."

"For the tenth and final time Ally it's fine."

"We just met today and you already bought me something! I have to pay you back."

"Give me your number you can pay me back by staying in touch with me."

"Give me your phone." I took it out my pocket and placed it in her hand. She typed in her number took her picture then gave me my phone back. (I did the same with hers.)

"There now I feel less guilty."

"It was just candy." I chuckled.

"Whatever I'll see you around Austin." She smiled then walked around the corner disappearing from my vision.

"Wow... Today was a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

"You made it through the day I can't believe it."

"Dez is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes usually you come to my place sulking about how you miss her and pass out on my couch."

"That's not true." He gave me the look. "Ok maybe it is." He smirked victoriously.

"You also told me you met someone and that was the reason you were occupied yesterday."

"And your point?"

"Who's this girl who helped you, because if she can help you through Brooke's death day then she's a miracle worker." He snapped his fingers.

"How do you know if it was a girl?" He turned to me shocked.

"It was a boy?! Let him know this right now mister! He will not and can not replace me! I'm your Bestfriend not him!"

"Dez, dude, calm down. It was a girl and her name is Ally." He stopped jumping then smiled at me.

"So her name is Ally huh?"

"Yeah I just clarified that."

"Is she cute?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Do you like her?"

"Dez we just met." I sighed. He's always trying to pair me up with someone.

"So, ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Her fiancé died a year ago, I honestly don't think she's looking for someone at the moment."

"You never know." Later my phone dinged meaning I had a message.

"Who is it?"

"Well Mr. Nosy it's actually Ally." He turned to me with mischievous smirk.

"Oh so we have each other's numbers now?"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes while checking the message.

_**Ally: **Hello my friend㈶0_

_**Austin:** Hey?_

_**Ally: **Don't make it weird you wanted me to stay in touch and I am._

_**Austin: **Ik but who greets people like that?_

_**Ally:** Obviously me Blondie㈴7_

_**Austin: **Hey leave my hair out of this!㈷3_

_**Ally: **You're such a baby㈋8_

_**Austin:** That's not true!㈶4_

_**Ally:** See you're doing it now㈴9_

_**Austin: **Hey 'don't make it weird'㈴1_

_**Ally:** Shut up㈴2_

* * *

Ally's POV

"You know you should be thanking me." I turned to Trish confused.

"And why should I thank someone for snooping through my phone?"

"Because if I didn't then you wouldn't be in a nice conversation with your boy toy."

"For the last time he's not my boy toy we just met yesterday!"

"So there could be a romance brewing?" She sang.

"Trish he lost his girlfriend to cancer last year and I lost my soon to be husband, trust me there is no romance going on."

"Just wait Ally, it's coming."

"Whatever let's go." I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door with Trish following.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin... Austin... Dude!" Dez was now shaking me.

"What?!"

"I told you to get out the car like five times!" I looked around realizing we were parked in front of melody diner.

"You were too busy to notice because you were texting Ally." He said her name in a teasing way.

"I was not!"

"Come on liar I want to eat." He turned of the ignition and stepped out the car with me following.

We walked inside to see that our favorite booth was taken.

"How dare they?!"

"Dez we can sit somewhere el-" He already was stomping to where they were.

"Why are you sitting at my table?! How dar-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry about my friend... He forgot to take his medicine?" I said it as more of a question.

"Austin?" In turned to the person who somehow knew my name.

"Oh, hey Ally." Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Dez smirk.

"So this is Austin?" The raven haired girl spoke up who was sitting with Ally.

"Yep, and you are?"

"I'm Trish Ally's best friend." She smiled and flipped her hair.

"Well it's nice to meet you Trish Ally's best friend... That's a weird name." Dez whispered to me.

"Do you want to sit with us since you usually sit here?" Ally spoke between her giggles (It was cute).

"If you don't mind." She shook her head telling us we were free to sit with them.

Surprisingly we all started a conversation pretty quick. It was like we knew each other forever. **(A/N: (; )**

I was wiping a tear because I was laughing so hard from when Trish slapped Dez when our waitress finally came.

"What can I get you today?" She was directing the question to me not the whole table and to make matters worse she was leaning towards me so her cleavage was showing. This is a family restaurant ma'am how dare you?!

"no hablo Inglés."** (I don't speak English.) **I turned to Trish and Ally who were raising heir eyebrows while Dez smirked. He knows I pretend to speak Spanish when girls try to flirt with me when I don't like them.

"Voy a hablar para usted" **(I'll speak for you.) **Surprising me Ally spoke too.

"gracias por jugar a lo largo de" **(Thanks for playing along.) **I winked at her causing her to giggle. We turned back to the waitress who was now glaring at both of us.

"So what did the cutie want?" I cringed at her nick name for me.

"¿qué quieres" **(what did you want?)** Ally 'translated'.

"papas fritas de hamburguesas y cerveza de raíz **(Burger, fries, and root beer.)** She nodded her head then turned to Cassidy. (I learned her name after she stopped leaning towards me btw's)

"He'll have a burger, some fries and a root beer and I'll have the chicken pot pie with a root beer."

"You know that's pretty fattening." Cassidy smirked at Ally. Ally only smiled and had a nice comeback.

"Oh it's fine sweetie because I've been told many times that my food goes straight to my butt and chest and so far no one has had a complaint."

Cassidy was speechless and was beginning to blush in embarrassment. She changed the subject by taking Trish and Dez's orders. (Dez getting what Ally had and Trish getting what I had.)

"Well she was nice." Dez laughed sarcastically.

"Ally, you're learning has improved! I think you're ready to be my revenge assistant!"

"Thanks Trish I think I've improved too." She flipped her hair and smirked.

"By the way that was clever pretending you spoke Spanish, I need to use that excuse more often." Trish praised me.

"Taking Spanish in high school actually helped."

"I know right! Finally a class that actually helped us!" Dez and I fist bumped each other.

Later Cassidy brought our food back and Ally looked to see if she decided to spit on our food. (Thank god she didn't... I hope.)

"I'll pay."

"No you will not I am a gentlemen and I don't let ladies pay that's rude to me."

"Austin I will pay I'm fine with it!"

"Ally I will eat every gummy bear you eat in front of me and make sure you have non for the rest of your life."

"Fine you can pay! But I'll leave a tip." I looked at her weirdly since she actually thinks Cassidy deserves a tip.

"There, I think that's nice enough." We looked at her 'tip' which was a napkin with something written on it.

"Bitches end up in ditches smiley face." Trish read/ laughed out.

"I bet that's her best tip yet." Ally stated proudly.

"Let's go before she sees us." We all ran out the restaurant in time to here her scream.

Ally's POV

"That was so fun!" I spun around in the parking lot.

"Ally are you sure you didn't order plain beer?"

"Shut up Trish." I glared at her.

"Well we should go Dez has a curfew and he can't be late." Austin slug his arm around Dez shoulders.

"Shut up man." I laughed and shook my head at the two idiots in front of me.

"Bye Dez." I hugged him then switched to Austin.

"Bye Austin."

"Bye gummy bear giant." I gave him a strange look.

"What? That's you're nickname."

I turned on my heal and walked to the car. "Bye guys." Trish yelled one last time and drove off.

"So Ally what was that?"

"What was what?"

"The hugging the sudden burst of confidence the freaking eye raping!"

"I don't know I guess I feel outgoing when I'm with him... And there wasn't any eye raping!"

"That's what they all say! But you have my approval if you want to go out with him."

"Trish!"

"What? You know that boy is cute!"

I rolled my eyes stopping the conversation there because I knew if I didn't she wouldn't.

Besides I don't like Austin and he doesn't like me. But I will admit one thing that boy is cute.

Austin's POV

"You like her."

"Dez!"

"What?! You were practically undressing her with your eyes!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Denial my friend."

Ignored him after that wanting to stop the conversation knowing he would talk all the way back to his place.

I'll admit it I felt a pain when Ally hugged Dez and I was checking her out, but everyone does that the first time they meet someone... I think.

* * *

**Sorry for my Spanish if it's bad (probably is). I'll try to update but in all honesty I'm lazy. I'm not going to lie to ya'll and I'll try to update roommate as fast as I can! BTW I'm not dumb I went back and re-read roommate and I found ALOT of spelling errors. I'm in honors English so I know something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this chapter._

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin... help me." I was in a dark room and could only hear this desperate sound of someone calling me.

"Austin please!" The voice was clear and I finally knew who it was.

"Ally?"

"Help...it's about to go off." I heard a automated voice begin counting down. A bomb?

"Ally where are you?"

"Behind you." I really regret turning around.

I saw Brooke. She looked pale and fragile. Her hair was a mess she had bags under her eyes and her dress was tarnished with rips and holes. I looked at Ally who was shaking and looked like she was just in a fight and lost.

"Brooke let her go." I took a cautious step towards her making her step back.

_Ten_.

"No... You didn't save me."

_Nine_.

"Brooke I never kn-"

"No! You didn't help me! You didn't love me!"

_Eight_.

"I didn't know! I was still at war! I always loved you!"

_Seven_.

"No... If you can't save me then... You can't save her... She'll die."

_Six_.

"Brooke let her go."

_Five_.

"Austin." Ally managed to squeak out and made my heart crack.

_Four_.

"Shut up!" Brooke tightened her grip making Ally cry in pain.

_Three_.

"Let her go Brooke... You don't need to do this."

_Two_.

"Say bye to Austin Ally." She whispered which was bone chilling.

_One_.

"Brooke!"

Once again I woke up with a sheet of sweat on me. Raking my hands through my hair I checked my clock seeing that it was one o'clock in the morning.

"I'm sorry." I Stared at the picture of Brooke on my night stand shuttering at the thought of my dream.

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city th-_ picking up my phone I saw Ally's ID

"Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No I woke up a couple minutes ago."

"Really? Bad dream or early riser?"

"Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine... What about you? Bad dream too?"

"No I can't sleep. I went to sleep at eleven then woke at twelve thirty."

"Insomniac?"

"Maybe."

"It's ok so am I."

"Awe we're twins!" I didn't reply not knowing what to say to that.

"Sorry I act high when I'm sleepy."

"See I told Dez that's not a weird thing!"

"Trish says the same thing when I'm sleepy!"

So that's how we spent our morning just talking to each other until it was seven in the morning and I heard light snoring from her side of the phone.

"Ally?" No answer.

"Night Ally." Chucking I hung up the phone.

"Now let's try this again." I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally, Where are my black vans?!"

"I don't know, did you throw them in your closet?!"

"No! Wait... never mind!" I rolled my eyes and finished curling my hair.

"So you actually got some sleep?" Trish entered the bathroom to brush down her unruly mess of hair.

"Yes thankfully... Austin was a big help." A slight blush came to my cheeks.

"So that's who you were talking to! I couldn't figure it out for anything!"

"You were listening to me?"

"You woke me up with your talking the least I could do was listen."

"And you wonder why I leave the room just to talk to someone." I grabbed my keys heading towards the front door

"Come on let's go or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming! You can't rush beauty you know."

"That's not true I was ready before you and look at me." I flipped my hair and strutted towards my car.

"Yeah I'm the drama queen." Trish muttered under her breathe while glaring at me.

"Off to work we go!"

* * *

Let me fill you in, Trish and I work at a bar. It's not a crazy one with shoot outs or any of that crap it's just calm with a few drunk members. But that's why I try to work in the afternoon the drunk ones always appear at night.

"Hello ladies!" We turned around to see our manager busting a few tables.

"Hey Kingsley." I put on my beige fedora.

"So how was you weekend? Any wild party's?"

"No but Ally met a boy." Trish sang and put on her fedora too.

"Do tell! Is he cute? What's his shoe size?"

"What does shoe size have to do with anything?" Kingsley and Trish both exchanged looks.

"Oh come here my child you have so much to learn." He pushed my head against his chest and rocked me back and fourth.

"Excuse me but I have drinks to make ." I laughed and walked to my station.

"We need to teach her this is too sad."

"Yeah you're definitely coming to our house this Friday."

* * *

Austin's POV

"I know you don't like shots but if you get it now you won't have to get two on the same day next month." I tried to encourage the little girl in front of me.

"Ok... I'm a big girl."

"It will be short I promise." I wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"How about I tell you a joke before we start?"

"Ok."

"Why did the bicycle not stand up?" I Took the needle and eased it into her arm.

"Why?"

"Because it was two-tired." She looked at me with a blank face while I put on the bandaid.

"That was horrible."

"Yes it was but it took your mind off your shot. Look at your arm." She looked down and gasped.

"I didn't feel it."

"Told you it wouldn't hurt." I laughed and set her down on the floor.

"And since I didn't cry I think you should carry back to my mommy and daddy." She lifted her arms up waiting for me to pick her up.

"There's always a price with you."

* * *

"She did fine for her first time without her parent coming back with her to be honest."

"Yeah mommy! I didn't even cry when I got my shot!"

"I know I'm really proud of you!"

"Remember come back next month for you last shot."

"We will thanks again Austin." I waved bye then turned to to Dez who sat behind the secretary desk.

"Is that it?"

"Yep last patient."

"Good! Do you want go somewhere or are you heading home?"

"Let's go to that bar we went to last week but let me change first it was awkward walking in there with my work attire."

"I told you to change but no we don't listen to Austin."

"Shut up."

* * *

We entered the bar and I saw her. _Damn_. Never has one person made black vans, kaki short, a white v-neck, and a fedora look so good. I later scowled at the boy who was trying to flirt with her.

"What would you like sir?"

"You."

"Oh I'm sorry but that's not on the menu and if it was you wouldn't be able to afford it."

That comeback was very appreciated on my behalf. When she turned her back I sat behind her quickly and placed my order.

"Can I have a beer please?"

"Of course Austin." Her voice was teasing and she wore a smirk.

"How'd you know it was me?"

She leaned in and traced my jawline "I could never forget that voice." I could feel her whisper against my lips. Gosh I wanted to kiss her.

"I would like a beer after you guys are done eye raping each other."

She was the first to pull away while I tried my hardest not to punch Dez for interrupting us. "Sorry Dez two beers coming up."

Right now I was thanking god that the females had to wear shorts as apart of their uniform and that they keep the glasses under the counter.

"Austin stop before you drool."

"Dez go suck a d-"

Ally cut me off in mid sentence. "Boys be nice to each other." She placed two glasses in front us.

"Welcome everyone! Now every Saturday you know we like to change the bar scene into a club scene so let's get this started!"

The DJ started the music then pointed to Ally.

"Miss Ally's favorite song to dance to!"

_This your boy Souljia Boy tell em'_

She let out a small squeak and shouted over the music. "Thanks King!"

_This girl says she got a donk_

_She's about to make her hips swing all night long_

_O na na O na na _

_O na na O na na_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a gypsy_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

Ok apparently Ally is a belly dancer and a great one at that. I watched her as soon as the first line was said her hips were moving in perfect sync with the music.

_Down to the floor... now let me see your hips SWING _

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING_

"Ok now you have permission to gawk at her all you want." I didn't respond not wanting to take my eyes of her thinking she would disappear if I did. The song ended to early for my liking in all honesty. Then Trish brought over the DJ and introduced us.

"Dez, Austin this is Kingsley. He's me and Ally's manager."

"Awe Trish you were right Ally's boy toy is cute!"

"He's not my boy toy!"

"The more you deny it the more we know it's true."

"King I will stab you with a fork!"

"See she's already threatening people so you know she hiding something."

"Trish you aren't helping."

After things were somewhat settled between the three we talked and got to know each other better. I found out that Kingsley was gay and for some reason that made me release tension that I didn't know I was holding.

"It was really nice meeting you guys but I need to get home. Bye ladies." It was then when I realized we were the only ones left in the bar. Kingsley grabbed a set of keys then threw it at Ally who caught it with ease.

"Lock up and get home safe."

"Bye king!" The girls waved.

"Come on guys I'm not staying here all night. I need some sleep." Trish grabbed Dez and yanked him towards the exit.

"Well I saw a new side to you today." I faced Ally finding her putting away the last three glasses that were on the counter to dry off.

"Oh really? So do you like this new side?" She stood in front of me looking up while I stared down at her. I just realized this girl barely came up to my shoulder.

"Yeah she's cute."

"I'm just cute?"

"Yeah what else should I say?"

"You call girls cute when you stare at them for half the night let your eyes look over her body while she's dancing and every time she bends down your eyes go with her?" Her arms were loosely wrapped around my neck and she brought me down to her height.

"Because last time I checked people call that sexy." Her lips brushed against my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Now come on I need to lock up." My feet started to move absentmindedly and before I knew it I was outside.

"Night guys!" They drove off leaving only Dez and I.

"Dez... We need to come here more often."

* * *

**I do not own Kingsley (oh but I wish!) . And he is the Kingsley from YouTube just a little FYI. But anyway please ****_review_**** and do ****_all that extra stuff at the bottom_**** thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

"Did you drink any alcohol last night? Because you were acting different." It was the following morning and Trish was the first person to wake up. Only because she wanted to know why Ally was acting like a whole new person.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ally laughed.

"Where did you get the sudden boost of confidence? I mean you were flirting with Austin like a pro."

"I was not flirting I was just talking to him with interest." Ally smiled to herself.

"Ok so why were you flirting with him?" Trish asked again. Ignoring the fact Ally just told her that she wasn't flirting.

"I don't know Trish... I just feel different around him... He gives me confidence I guess." Ally held her head down trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Ally's got a boo thang!" Trish squealed making Ally glare at her.

"I hate it when you and Kingsley say that!" Ally groaned while leaning on Trish's shoulder. Trish only laughed and smoothed out her hair. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Austin's got a crush!" Dez sang at the top of his lungs through out 'Moons Mattress Kingdom'.

"Dez would you keep your voice down before my mom hears you?" Austin clamped his hand over the gingers mouth.

"To late." Mimi's voice rang through the air making Austin groan.

"So what's her name?" She walked towards the two young men. One looking flustered while the other looked amused.

"Her name is Ally." Dez answered for the blonde.

"Ally? Such a nice name. So what does she look like?" She looked at Austin even though she knew Dez would answer the question again.

"She's a short brunette with amber highlights, brown dough eyes, not too pail and works at a burlesque lounge." Austin and Mimi both looked at Dez in amazement.

"Dude, did you stalk her whole life or something?" Austin laughed at his bestfriend.

"No I just remember most things, it's a gift." Mimi chuckled at the two. "Well I would love to meet her."

Austin's eyes widened and his face became red. "No, no! We're just friends! Besides her fiancé past away last year I don't think she's looking for a relationship."

"Oh well that's to bad. But you know what they say, everything happens for a reason." Mimi gave him a pointed look.

"I'll talk to you later mom, I gotta go." He only needed an excuse to leave before his mom started to bombard him with questions.

"Ok sweetie I'll talk to you guys later." She hugged the two of them before they left the store.

"Dez! Why would you tell my mom about Ally?!" Austin smacked him when they were in the car hidden from any witnesses.

"I thought she had the right to know, she is your mother after all."

"Exactly she's my mom! You know how she gets when I meet somebody! She's been meddling in my love life ever since Brooke died!" Austin groaned in frustration.

"But your moms right about this one, you like Ally." Austin ignored Dez's comment and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"See you later Trish!" Ally called out. She was on her way to the park, wanting to go for a walk since it was such a nice day. Trish on the other hand stayed home. Meaning the Kardashians were on and Kourtney was having another break down. But that meant she had sometime to herself. And she needed it with these assumptions that her and Austin were a 'thing'. 'We just met we're only friends!' She thought.

A loud wolf whistle broke her thoughts. She turned in the direction she heard the whistle to find a group of boys wanting her attention. One boy started to approach her and seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Hey, I'm Trent." He smiled down at Ally.

"I'm Ally." She actually found this amusing to be honest. His attempts to flirt with her weren't working.

"So do you come here often?" She had to refrain herself from laughing.

"To the park? Yeah I guess, I mean I live pretty close, it's walking distance."

"Oh really? So can you take me back to your place?" He grabbed her hand making her roll her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie no strangers allowed." She turned to walk away but he pulled her into his chest. "Well maybe you can bend the rules for me."

* * *

He didn't like what he saw. Not one bit. He couldn't stand to see someone talk to her let alone touch. His blood boiled as anger built inside him. He walked over determined to break this little meat and greet up.

"Hey Ally is everything ok here?" He eyed the two suspiciously.

"Yeah man me and Ally were just talking." Trent smirked at the blonde.

"Really? Because what I saw was Ally was trying to walk away from you but you pulled her back and wouldn't let go." Austin crossed his arms waiting for a believable excuse.

"Look Justin-"

"It's Austin." Ally corrected.

"Yeah whatever. How about you mind your business and walk away."

"How about you take a hint and realize Ally isn't interested?" Trent let go of Ally making both Austin and Ally smile. But Austin's smile was soon gone when a rush of pain shot through his nose. He touched his nose to feel warm liquid slowly coming out. Trent had just punched him and a crowd started to form.

Austin looked at Trent who was smirking at him. Without warning Austin punched him in the gut and while he was clutching his stomach in pain Austin punched his temple hard enough to knock him out but light enough not to kill him. "Oh my gosh that was hot." Some teenage girl broke the silence from the crowd.

He looked at Ally who stood there with a blank expression. "Well at least I didn't get any blood on my hands." The crowd laughed relieving the tension that was there.

Ally finally smiled and let out a small laugh. "Thank you." She hugged him making the crowd erupt in 'awe's'.

"No problem it was a pleasure to get a bloody nose in your honor."

"Are you sure it isn't broken?" She took his face in her hands to inspect.

"Yes I work in the medical field I can tell when someone has a broken nose." He chuckled and removed her hands.

"Well come back to my place so I can clean you up." For some reason that made his heart beat go ten times faster.

"Sure." Was the only word he could choke out.

When they got to his car Ally got in the drivers seat because she refused to let him drive. He didn't fuss with her though, his mind would be focused everywhere but the road.

The drive was short since she lived so close to the park (obviously). She lead him up the steps making sure he didn't trip over anything since his head was tilted all the way back to stop the bleeding. They finally made it to Ally's apartment, and she did a silent 'thank you' that Trish wasn't home.

"Sit down." She directed him to the counter in the bathroom.

She wet a towel with warm water then pressed it to his nose. "The bleeding stopped thank god. Now I just need to clean off this blood." Austin mumbled in response not able to focus because Ally was between his legs leaning into him. He resisted the urge to put his hands on her hips.

"All done!" Ally cheered.

"Thanks, you should think about being a nurse Ms. Dawson, I feel better already." Austin jumped of the counter and stood behind Ally, waiting for her to finish cleaning up.

"You're welcome, and as a thank you for knocking out Trent... I have Neapolitan ice cream and whipped cream in the freezer." He was happy about the invite to stay for a couple minutes but was also frightened because his hormones were never under control when he was around her. Never the less he excepted the invite.

"Lead the way." He pulled her out the bathroom and she directed him to the kitchen while he gave his hormones a little pep talk. He's got this... Maybe.

* * *

**Any ideas for this story and my other story (Roommate)? Tell me please! Thank you have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story.

* * *

Why didn't he have any Neapolitan ice cream or whipped cream? Ever since he helped her out at the park those two things became his must need snack. Other than _her_. Seeing her eat the whipped cream and vanilla ice cream made him imagine it was something else. Thank god he had a blanket over him at the time, or questions and awkward answers would have occurred. He stopped his lewd thoughts of yesterday before he needed to wrap a jacket around his waist just to go in the store. He walked in the store jacket free and headed into the frozen aisle, not before grabbing a cart though. On his way he heard whimpering coming from the candy aisle. Turning in suspicion he saw a head of blonde curly locks resting in a pair of small shaking hands. Making a sharp turn he walked towards the girl kneeling down to her height. "Hey what's wrong?" She jumped at the sudden voice coming out of nowhere. Yeah he did sound sweet but it could be a trap.

"P-please don't hurt me... I haven't even learned how to ride my bike without my tricycles yet." He chucked quietly knowing laughing out loud probably wouldn't be appropriate.

"My name is Austin and I'm not a kidnapper sweetie. If you want I could call Mickey Mouse and get his word." He was only going to call Dez, the boy can do a mean impression of that mouse.

"Well if you have his number you must be ok." She wiped her tears away and stood up.

"So what's wrong princess?" He wiped a fresh tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I lost my daddy... It's going to take forever to find him in here, I'm too small." She grumbled and pouted.

"Yeah Walmart is pretty big, but I'm sure we can find him." He assured her. "Now where was the last place you saw your daddy?" She scrunched up her nose obviously thinking very hard about this one question.

"We were in the ice cream aisle. I turned around to look for my ice cream and when I turned back he was gone. And I'm not stupid, the reason why I didn't stay where I was is became he told me we would be going to the candy aisle next, but obviously he isn't here."

"Let's check the ice cream aisle he probably went back there." She wrapped her arms around his legs confusing him. "My daddy said hug a tree if I get lost, and I wanted to hug you." He laughed at the girl who was suddenly growing on him. He picked her up putting her in the buggy. See he knew he was going to need this.

Making their way to the aisle they found a middle aged man pulling frustratingly at his hair. Realizing it was her father (mainly because she squealed when she saw him) he took her out of the buggy letting her run to him. "Hi daddy!" She hugged the mans legs allowing him to calm down.

"Oh thank God you're ok Mel, I thought you were behind me!" He twirled her not caring he was in public. "You aren't allowed to walk by the buggy you have to sit inside for now on." He mumbled into her hair causing her to giggle. "Hey I lost her for twenty minutes don't look at me like that!" He growled at some balding man passing by.

"Daddy say thank you to Austin, he helped me find you!" She pointed towards the awkward blonde standing to the side.

"Thank you so much my wife would have killed me." They bro hugged each other. "I'm Mark by the way."

"No problem I'm happy to help."

"It was nice meeting you man but we got to get home or her mom will really kill me. Say bye to Austin Mel." He waved to him while her dad walked back to the cart. "Oh sweetie you thought I was kidding about the whole cart thing? That's funny now get in." She groaned while climbing inside. "Hey on the bright side you'll be able to jump a fence like a pro."

"Hope I'll be like that with my kid." Austin laughed to himself going back to the task at hand searching for the beloved ice cream.

"Austin!" Her voice rang through the air making him smile. He dropped it quickly while seeing a new person with her.

"Hey Ally." He faked smiled at the two.

"I saw what you did for that little girl, it was so sweet!" She cooed.

"It wasn't really anything special I saw her crying and wanted to help her, any decent human being would do that." The guy standing behind Ally rolled his eyes. Hey he did say _decent._

"You're just modest." She hugged him making the guy growl low enough for Austin to hear.

"So who's your friend?" Austin gestured to the glaring boy.

"This is Brent, he used to work at the bar with me."

"Yeah me and Ally go way back." He slung his arm around her shoulder pressing her into his side. "I'll catch up with you later Ally I need to go." He checked his phone before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date." He winked at her while leaving the store.

"So you and Brent huh?" Austin spat out.

"Yeah he's just taking me out to dinner that's all." He knew that wasn't going to be all.

"Cool... So are you done shopping?"

"No actually I haven't started yet."

"I'll help you, it'll make the time go by faster."

"Thanks! Are you shopping too?"

"I don't want what I was going to buy anymore, I'm over it." But he wasn't over her.

* * *

"And this is the last bag!" Austin chanted while Ally closed the trunk of her car.

"Thanks again Austin. Who knew you were such a bargain hunter?" She giggled.

"I'm just cool like that." He popped his imaginary collar making her laugh.

"I'll see you later Blondie." She rolled her eyes and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Have fun on your date." That sentence was basically poison coming from his mouth.

"I'll try." She laughed again before pulling off.

Thats all he thought about on the way home. _Her laugh._ Man he loved her laugh and giggle. The main thing he thought about though was that he wouldn't be the main guy in her life making her laugh anymore. And that hurt.


End file.
